


Past the Edge

by je_suis_le_petit_lapin



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Crossdressing, Dacryphilia, M/M, Watersports, also barely mentioned, dubcon, like barely mentioned, the sex is not, the watersports is dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/je_suis_le_petit_lapin/pseuds/je_suis_le_petit_lapin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sniper's got a few fetishes that Scout feels... on the fence about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gross and disgusting, but since you clicked on this fic with those tags i'm assuming you are too

“Piss on me, love.”

Scout stilled himself from grinding upon Sniper's cock, eyes immediately downcast. It had taken Sniper an hour of cajoling to get Scout to wear the thigh-high socks at all, and another thirty minutes to get him to stop hiding and show Sniper. Sniper had managed to coax him into bed with the promise of a blowjob and no comments on the stockings.

The blowjob was toe-curlingly good, and within minutes Scout was back to his usual horny self, begging Sniper to lay back and let him ride his cock. Scout had almost forgotten about the socks tight around his legs, but all the embarrassment, all the shame came rushing back at Sniper's request.

“Piss on me, love.”

Four short words, and Scout was frozen.

Sniper bucked his hips once just to knock Scout out of his stupor, but wasn't rewarded with much in the way of response, just a single timid whisper.

“You want me to... to piss on you?”

Scout was dumbstruck, face blank as he stared at the hems of his thigh-highs. He knew Sniper was into some weird things, that much was clear from the socks, but... Sniper was into that? Scout shuddered.

“Come on, Scout, let it loose.”

What was even the appeal for Sniper? Scout wondered. Did he have some sort of strange association, an accident during a hook-up... or during his childhood? Was it just that he wanted to feel dirty, having Scout defile him like a cheap whore? Or maybe it was the piss itself, the look and the smell of the vile liquid as it flowed out of Scout. And vile it was, because no matter what satisfaction Sniper found it in, Scout was adamantly against it.

“I don't think I can right now” Scout lied and started gyrating again, hoping that he could distract Sniper from his goal by fucking the idea out of his brain, but Sniper reached up and pressed on his lower belly.

“I saw you guzzling down those drinks today, I know you got something inside you.” Scout let out a small whine at the pressure on his tummy, and Sniper's grin turned wolfish. “In fact, I'd say you're almost ready to burst!”

Drumming fingers along Scout's stomach, Sniper delighted in Scout's little tensings, his gasps and moans of “Sniper!”, “No!”, “I can't-”.

And then he did.

At first just a little stream, then it seemed (to Scout, at least) like everything he was holding back flowed out of him at once. All he could do was stare, horrified, as his urine soaked Sniper's chest hair, dripped down Sniper's sides, and stained the tops of his socks. Embarrassment flushed his face, and hot tears pricked at the corners of his eyes.

Sniper closed his eyes and bathed in the warmth the second that Scout had started to relieve himself, only jolting out of his soaking wet fantasy when Scout crumpled down on top of him, chest wracked with shakes. Still somewhat fuzzy from getting Scout to piss on him, it took him a few seconds to realize that Scout had started crying.

“...roo?”

Tears were flowing down Scout's face full-force now, and Sniper finally caught a glimpse of Scout, red-eyed and blushing, his cock throbbed. Against his better judgment, Sniper started to rock his hips up again, catching Scout in the middle of a sob.

Shock that Sniper would keep fucking him while he was crying on top of him was outweighed by the pure disgust at how he lost control of himself, and he went slack, face flopping onto Sniper's wet chest.

“I never took you for such a dirty boy, Scout,” Sniper murmured, angling himself up more to jab into Scout's sweet spot. The second he found it Scout cried out, throaty and strangled, and Sniper started up a rhythm, torturing the boy's prostate. “Listen to you, you filthy slut.”

Fucked beyond being able to argue, he let the older man reach up and grind his face into Sniper's own chest, furrowing his brow and squeezing his mouth shut.

“No, no, keep your mouth open, tongue out.”

Scout still had enough of his right mind to find the idea absolutely repulsive, and he pushed back against Sniper's hand. Releasing Scout's head, Sniper swabbed up a few stray drops with his thumb and rubbed it over Scout's lips.

“Open.”

Staring straight at Sniper's face, Scout tried to project some sort of confidence that didn't betray how humiliated he was at having pissed himself at Sniper's prodding. His eyes were still red-rimmed and watery, and when he sniffed reflexively, Sniper pushed a few more wet fingers against his lips and thrust hard enough to make Scout gasp. The second he did, three of their fingers were up against his tongue and he gagged, less at the intrusion than the taste.

“Lick them clean, now.”

A fresh round of tears welled up in Scout's eyes, but he obediently swirled his tongue around Sniper's fingers, willing himself not to retch.

“That's a good boy, cleaning up his mess.” Sniper pulled his fingers out past Scout's lips and brought them down to his cock, rubbing his own spit over the head before grabbing it and pumping it in time with his frantic rutting. “Yes, a very good...”

The rest of Sniper's sentence was lost in a moan as he stopping jerking Scout for only a second to hold his hand up to Scout's mouth. Scout spat, happy at the chance to get the taste out of his mouth, and Sniper brought it back down to his cock, speeding faster than before. For a few seconds, Scout's breathing was the only sound in the room, but then he groaned and starting moving his hips to meet Sniper's hand.

“Holy shit, Sniper, I'm gonna-” Scout's cum splattered against Sniper's chest, mingling with his urine and a few stray drops of spit. Sniper rubbed his chest before pressing his hand to his face, inhaling deeply with a sated grin on his face. Scout snorted, and then Sniper snapped his hips up one last time and came.

Sniper pressed his dirtied hand into Scout's back and forced him down against his dirtier torso, but Scout was too tired out to fight against it another time.

“See how much easier things are when you listen to me?”


End file.
